


Touch

by Myrsky



Series: Reconstruct Bucky [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously not even a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrsky/pseuds/Myrsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky moves to tease his fingertips, using a combination of nails and fingertips that drives him crazy because it's almost the same movements that Bucky uses when he is jerking him off, he can't avoid kicking him under the table.<br/>“Getting me hard.” He blurts in a silent cry, groaning as Bucky's smile widens, pulling Tony's hand to kiss it, as light as his fingertips were being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Fast fingertips trail on his palm as they are waiting for the dessert. Bucky is beaming a smile at him, same as he has been doing for the past week – ever since he proposed... they proposed... whatever, they are getting married, that's all that counts.

And if it wasn't for the cameras around them, paparazzi always way too close since they made it official, he'd be kissing Bucky senseless, the fingertips are making him shake and shiver whenever Bucky traces them on the tender skin between the callouses.

When Bucky moves to tease his fingertips, using a combination of nails and fingertips that drives him crazy because it's almost the same movements that Bucky uses when he is jerking him off, he can't avoid kicking him under the table.

“Getting me hard.” He blurts in a silent cry, groaning as Bucky's smile widens, pulling Tony's hand to kiss it, as light as his fingertips were being.

Tony knew that that was Bucky's purpose, but reading it so clearly makes it even harder to hide how excited he is getting.

–

Clever fingers tease his inner thigh as soon as they go into the car, and he is trying so _hard_ to drive without crashing... or without releasing the steering wheel and allowing Jarvis to drive for him. Because Jarvis wouldn't allow him to crash, much less because Bucky is being...

“A damn fuckin' tease.” he murmurs between his teeth, turning his head just enough to see Bucky grinning, the shinning hand working on his thigh slowing down for a moment, metallic fingertips digging into the thin fabric of his pants. “You've been teasing me all night long, for God's sake, Bucky, let me catch my breath or I will throw you to the back-seat of the car as soon as we park.”

Bucky leans closer, his fingers sliding even further up over his inner thighs, his breath ghosting on Tony's ear as he whispers “Do it.”

Tony releases the wheel, his hands going immediately to Bucky's hair, grabbing him for the kiss he has been holding the whole evening. It's deep, hard and fast, putting his hands back onto the wheel less than a minute after. It's his turn to smirk now, because Bucky looks totally breathless, the fingers on his leg digging hard without any hint of teasing.

“Tony...” Bucky whines before pressing his lips to his neck, giving him an open mouthed kiss.

“I'm...” Tony trails off, completely unaware of having started a sentence and speeding to the tower “... just get ready.” The end of the sentence comes as a ragged breath, and Tony almost loses the control of the car to Bucky's precious reaction – because Bucky whimpers, lips still against his pulse point.

–

Hands trail down his back, grabbing his ass hard, turning their positions, Bucky allowing his back to hit against the wall of the elevator, offering his throat for Tony to savour while they reach the penthouse.

One of Bucky's hands slide over their flushed hips, going down to cup Tony's bulge, fingers pressing just enough to make him lose his last remains of self-control, biting Bucky's neck.

“You and me. Bedroom. Now.” Tony grabs Bucky's wrist, taking the initiative, as soon as the elevator stops to stop any movement he might do, because what he wants is Bucky to walk in front of him, one arm wrapped around his waist and rubbing his bulge against Bucky's perfect, sculpted ass. And yes, that's what he gets.

He waits until they are behind the door of the suite, shutting it close with his foot, before putting both his hands on Bucky's ass, fondling his cheeks, pinching and twisting the material.

Bucky presses his back against his chest, so Tony simply wraps his arms around Bucky's torso, his fingers deftly sliding over the silk's shirt to unbutton it quickly, caressing the newly exposed skin. The smooth surface of sinew muscle, already sporting the smallest sheen of musk, the sweat already breaking through the overheated skin.

Tony's fingers find a nipple and, just by touch, he can picture perfectly the pliant body under his hands. The way the nipple perked, the contraction of the muscles on his taut stomach as a shiver runs down his spine, the way his upper body arches – keeping the lower completely still – trying to convince Tony to slide his hands down, to wrap his fingers right where he needs them.

“Tony...” The voice is barely more than a plea.

Tony ignores him, moving his hand up to take hold of the long hair in a low tail, his lips finding the nape of Bucky's neck and moving upwards from there, while his other hand takes off Bucky's shirt, his hands roaming on both shoulders – flesh and metal – in the same fashion, the silk sliding between their bodies like a sweet caress.

“Did you want something?” He says when the shirt hits the floor, at last, his voice way more confident and not as trembling as it should be.

Bucky takes his hands and takes them to his ass, seemingly having lost his voice. Tony chuckles, his tongue playing again on the sensitive skin behind Bucky's ear.

“Just that? Tremendously unimaginative, don't you think?” Tony smiles, rubbing his crotch against the ass.

“Suggestions?” Bucky chuckles lowly, huskily. The kind of chuckle that makes his blood boil.

“I want to blindfold you.” His words are punctuated with the touch of feathery kisses, lips barely brushing against the skin.

“Oh.” Bucky tilts his head to look back at him, eyes shining in mischief “Really?”

–

Tony is quick to wrap the blindfold over his eyes, leaving him in complete darkness. Maybe he should be freaking out, but Tony's body is still pressed against his back, his warmth totally compelling. And the hands caressing his skin now leave a tingling feeling behind, way more tantalizing than anything he ever felt.

Well, almost anything. Tony's touches always had something... special. The way his fingers linger on the skin he touches, like he is playing a violin. He can play with his body, excite him to heights he never knew.

Tony is an unpredictable lover most of the days, but being unable to see him move is making his mind melt, trying to find a pattern, trying to find... anything to distract himself from Tony's wet lips randomly kissing bits of his skin, blowing cold air over his saliva and making him shiver, it's making him cold and hot and it's so wrong and it's so good.

Hands press on his hips, making him fall backwards over the bed, getting him completely naked while he can feel the fully dressed body pressing against his. Tony is so careful to not to give him any friction right where he needs it most, making him whimper and arch his back, just to get a hand on his belly, hot skin against his chilled body.

“Whatcha want, hm, babe?” and it's just the thick accent what makes him realize how excited Tony is. The accent, and the hard-on pressed against his thigh.

“Fuck me.”

“Demanding, ain't we?” Tony says huskily, making something stir inside him.

A hot hand stroking his stomach makes his breath hitch “Please.” He whispers, trying to hide the pleading tone of his voice, even if he knows that Tony will do it.

He can hear the buttons being undone, the zip being pulled down, so slowly that he has to fist his hands in the sheet to be still. The way Tony holds his breath, biting down a moan as he frees himself. Situations that he has seen so many times that he can now picture it on his mind.

“I adore you, Jay.” Tony whispers against his neck, mouthing his Adam's apple while his hands wander his sides, like he was trying to bring them even closer together. The light rubbing motion against his dick is making him... debauched should be the correct word here.

“Too.” He answers back, distracted, his hands going up on the mattress, trying to find the small, well known bottle.

Tony makes a tsk-tsk sound right before he hears the cap of the bottle going off. “Impatient.” Tony says, as he presses a cold, coated finger against his entrance, making him shiver by how much he want to press down, to take the finger in.

The weight over him is gone as Tony sits back on his hunches, his unoccupied hand tracing circles on his inner thigh while the finger inside him gets more and more demanding, enough to get him moaning lightly every time that the finger goes deeper. The small kisses he gets on his knees halt every time he moves, and that makes him want to stop writhing but he really can't.

“Please, Tony...” he moves his bionic hand, finding Tony's upper arm and squeezing it gently. His mouth is half open, he knows that, but if he closes it he will start moaning non stop.

Another finger joins the first, spreading him slowly and nicely, way too nicely, but quickly being replaced by Tony's member when he began to groan and his own member begins to twitch in _growing_ interest by the fingers.

The rocking of his hips is slow and careful at first, Tony's hands cradling his neck, his head nestled over his chest, kissing his pectorals and worshipping his nipples in a torturous way. He has never been more turned on in his whole life, his back completely arched and his hips snapping to meet Tony's thrusts – which turn quicker and harder every time he moans.

He knows he's not the only one in a hurry when a hand wrapped around his shaft, so nicely slick and warm – Tony must have licked it, and starts stroking him fast and tight, in the same rhythm as Tony was pounding into him, battering his prostate in every move. He came like an explosion, thick white fluid covering from his chest to his navel, muscles trembling and clenching down hard enough to make Tony come as well, collapsing over him.

Soft, warm lips seeking his neck again, licking through the sweat, and tender fingers raking through his hair to find the blindfold.

Seeing Tony, laying over him, a soft and affectionate smile on his lips is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

“I love you.”

“Me too, babe, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am toying with the idea of this becoming a series of five, one devoted to each sense, depending on the reaction this gets. So if you like it, speak up.


End file.
